Love Me Forever
by LoveHeartsInTheSand
Summary: This is a not a love story... this is a story about love... Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, four girls with hearts that go on. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, four guys with hearts that no-one can ever believe. Love soon comes around, and trips them into falling in love. They all now have a future to face to determine their true selves.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura looked up at her bedroom window, gazing at the morning birds that flew by, squawking to each other. Sakura looked back to those times, when team cell 7 were together, laughing as a group, but now she knew that all of her hopes had gone. Naruto and her had done so much they could to bring Sasuke out of the dark, but her dreams had felt like there was never going to be victory this time.

"Sakura!" Sakura's mum yelled.

"What mother? I'm busy!" Sakura yelled back.

"Eh!? Busy doing what? Thinking, eh!? Come over here and help me with some chores would ya?"

"No, ma!" Sakura yelled back.

"Don't be lazy Sakura!"

There was a silence; Sakura didn't want to add any more in. Her mind was already jammed by the thoughts of her friends, how much could her mother add in? Sakura reluctantly walked out of her room and offered herself to help out with the chores.

A tall girl from the Hyuga clan waited outside Tsunade's room.

"Come in, Hinata!" Tsunade told her. Hinata walked in the room.

"So Hinata, you've finished the A-Rank mission I'd given you?" Tsundae asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Hinata replied in a confident voice.

"Good." Tsunade congratulated. "You've become stronger, Hinata. I'm proud."

"T-Thankyou Lady Tsunade." Hinata stammered. "But you haven't trained me or anything, how can you say you're proud and I've become stronger?"

"Hinata, every shinobi in Konoha are like my pupils. I know each and everyone of their strengths, and by means, I know that you've becomebetter Hinata, by coming back quick with A-Ranked missions all by yourself."

"Oh, thankyou." Hinata blushed. "Umm, I think I should go now."

"Okay." Tsunade said bluntly.

"Good bye Lady Tsunade and thank you." Hinata left the room.

"HINATA!" Kiba popped his head as Hinata came out.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed.

"Haha, did you see that Shino, Akamaru?" Kiba laughed, looking over at Shino and Akamaru.

"Shut up!" Hinata blushed. "It wasn't funny!"

"It was." Shino admitted, nodding his head.

"Hye, guys, want to go visit Naruto and Sakura? They've been feeling a bit down because you know, Sasuke has given them these hard times of losing a member. I can't imagine losing either of you two, Shino and Hinata, oh and Akamaru too, so let's try to cheer them up a bit."

"Yeah, i agree." Shino agreed.

"N-Naruto? U-us? C-cheer him up?" Hinata blushed red. "N-naruto is always h-happy, so I t-think he-he's fine."

"Nah, come on Hinata. You like him, don't you?" Kiba pleaded.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Hinata cursed again. "Fine, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Neji..." Tenten huffed. "Your skills, they're terrific!"

"Thanks," He said back. "But I need to do more practice! More practice makes perfect. Come on, from the start!" Neji said.

"O-okay." Tenten said, throwing shurikens and kunai knives in opposite directions as Neji dodged and attacked.

"I...have...to win! I can't lose in my battle. I have to win!" Neji said, his rage rising as he put more and more power into his movements.

"Neji, you'll win. I'm sure of it." Tenten assured. "Now, come on Neji!"

"Mother! My back is killing me! I don't want to do this anymore!" Sakura whined.

"Shut your mouth Sakura! Stop being lazy and do what is done!" Her mother snapped back. Sakura was about to yell back when the door knocked. Sakura ran to the door, and happy to see Hinata, Kiba and Shino in front of her.

"Oh, hey!" Sakura exclaimed. She closed the door behind her as she whispered over to them. "Can we go some where else? I want to get out of doing the chores! Please!"

"Don't worry. We're going to Naruto's house now, so you're saved." Kiba said. Akamaru gave a bark in agreement.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! Ma, I'm going out with my friends! You finish off the chores! Bye, mother!" Sakura yelled. And she heard her mother whine in agreement.

"Be back soon, okay? And if you're doing a mission, do it well, okay, Sakura?" Her mother shouted.

"Yes, mother! Okay, okay!" Sakura yelled. "Bye!" And with that, they all left, running towards Naruto's house.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke muttered.

"Ah, what is it Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked calmly.

"I have something to do in Konoha. I have to talk to that Neji."

"About what, Sasuke?" Jugo asked.

"...well, it's my plan, and I'm planning something so don't interrupt. The both of you. I also have to get Karin back."

"Karin? We don't need her anymore!" Suigetsu said.

"Shut up, and stay here." Sasuke said doomingly, as he vanished between the trees.

"Oh, that Sasuke, he's always just so mysterious at times." Suigetsu huffed.

"Kiba? Hinata? Sakura? Shino? What are all you guys here for?" Naruto asked, lost.

"Why, you don't want us here?" Kiba asked.

"No, no! Of course I want you guys here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're here to cheer you up, douche-bag!" Sakura knicked him on the head.

"Oww," Naruto moaned. "That didn't help, but thanks guys! Your the best!"

"Naruto!" A yell was heard from behind them.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Listen, all of you. Lady Tsunade has summoned me to gather all of you, at her office and now."

Neji and TenTen was practising abruptly, as they were interrupted by Sasuke. The trees willoed by the breeze, as Sasuke had made his entry.

"Sasuke," Neji growled.

"Neji! Sasuke!" TenTen roared, as she got out her kunai knife and rushed to Sasuke. She thrusted up the knife into the air, and was about to stab into him, as...

"Tenten, don't!" Neji cried. Sasuke glared at Tenten, and he created the chidori in his palms, and about to hit Tenten, as Neji rushed in.

As fast as a blink, Neji held Tenten, in his arms, and he ran in a far distance away from Sasuke.

"Don't touch her." Neji growled.

"Hoho, I wouldn't." Sasuke cackled, as the chidori died. "Just keep her away. And don't try attacking me, yes?"

Neji put Tenten down. "Why are you even here?"

"You're battling Zaku soon aren't you? He's a very strong shinobi, and he shouldn't waste time battling someone like you. So, where is he now?"

"You don't need that information. And I don't even know, myself. He only told me that he wanted to battle me tomorrow. In the forest. And now I'm training, because I have to beat him." Neji said aloud.

"Neji..." Tenten spoke softly.

Sasuke looked down, in a deep thinking pose. "I though you'd be help. I've wasted my time here."

"Why do you want him so much?" Neji asked.

"...I want his powers. He has great water style jutsu that I adore and want." Sasuke says. "Good bye for now." And Sasuke vanished again.

"Neji...thanks for saving me." Tenten spoke softly again.

"It's ok. Don't thank me. Sasuke is not evil anymore, Tenten. He's missing something, that's all. Something. He is still looking for great jutsus he can take to get more stronger, but that's not it. Sasuke is missing something else. Oh, but never mind that for now. I'm also getting another weird feeling about this Zaku fellow. There's something wrong here. Let's go look for Naruto and others."

"Where's Lee?" Tenten asked.

"He's with Master Guy at the moment. He's spending too much time with him lately. But, never mind. Let's go." Neji said, as they both took off.

"Lady Tsunade. Is everything alright?" Hinata asked.

"Haha, Hinata. You've become a lot more confident than before. Good job, Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

In an instance, Hinata's cheeks flushed red. "Y-You r-really t-think s-so, N-Naruto?"

"Hinata, you're blushing again!" Kiba laughed.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Hinata scorched at Kiba.

"Everyone ssh! We've come here to fulfill Lady Tsunade's command." Sakura spoke.

"Thank you Sakura. Now, everyone. I have all summoned you here, because I want to send you all on a S-ranked mission."

"S-Ranked mission!? Sweet!" Naruto jumped up in joy. And everyone was also happy of this news.

"So what's the mission, Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, there is this shinobi from the village of the waves. He's a very strong shinobi, his name is Zaku." Tsunade answered.

"Zaku?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto. Zaku. He's a shinobi with exceptional water-style jutsus. He's planning something. He is a very strong shinobi so don't underestimate him, ever! Do you hear me?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." They all replied.

"And...I've also gave a little more support...from the Sand." Tsunade said. "Come in!"

The door suddenly opened, and everyone looked around to see a tall Sand ninja with four blonde pigtails, and a red-head sand ninja standing beside her.

"Temari! Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara looked up, and his bold eyes glared at Naruto. "Hey Naruto." His red hair swished in the breeze from the window, and his Kazekage robe tattered in the breeze.

(A/N: OMG, I love Gaara! He's so fkn hot, and he's my favourite character. If you don't agree with me, don't get mad, I'm sorry, but he's just an amazing character everrrr! Go Gaara! And sorry to add so much descriptions about him. tehe :P)

"And now your mission is set!" Tsunade said. "Go now!"

And they all soon disappeared in a silent breeze.

(((( HI GUYS THIS IS THE AUTHOR HERE. I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. SORRY I DIDN'T ADD A COMMENT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT OH WELL. THE SHIP BETWEEN NEJITEN IS ALREADY REALLY GOOD SO FAR, BUT I STILL HAVE TO WORK OUT THE SHIP BETWEEN SASUSAKU AND NARUHINA. PLEASEE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS HEAPS. IT'LL HELP MY ENTHUSIASM TO WRITE MORE. THANKS HEAPSSSS. LOVE YOU! XXXXXXX))))))


	3. Chapter 3

((((A/N: thanks for reading this guys. things will start to change a lot from here UM AND PLEASE NOTE, THERE ARE GOING TO BE SPACE, CUZ I CANT SPACE THEM FOR PUBLISH, SO SORRY))))

"Let's split up." Kiba said. "Into groups."

They were all standing in the sun, on the dusty ground. They formed a circle, so they could each see each other.

"Shinkaru, you should choose the groups, and be captain!" Naruto said. Everyone agreed.

"Yes." Shikamaru agreed. "Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata, you're in one group. Temari, and Gaara, and Me, Shino and Sakura. Now, let's go!"

"Yayyy! I get to be with Kiba and Narutoo! Thanks so much Shikamaru!" Hinata thought in her head.

"Hinata, what are you thinkin?" Kiba asked, giggly. He could obviously tell Hinata's emotions.

"N-Nothing!" Hinata said aloud.

"So where are we searchin' first?" Kiba asked.

"Well, first let's get to the village of the Waves, and then get some ramen!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata laughed as Kiba said, "Naruto, haha, we can't change that, but...maybe later, when we complete the mission okay?"

"Yep." Hinata agreed. Naruto looked at Kiba and Hinata.

"Fine." He finally agreed, with a bright smile on his face.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino had already started the search. They worked together, but first Shino and Sakura had some arguments.

"Why did I have to be with this Sasuke-lover?" Shino groaned.

"Shut up, Shino! I don't like Sasuke anymore and you know that!" Sakura yelled.

"Be quiet you two! I've formed these groups for a reason. So stop it." Shikamaru said, and the obeyed.

"Let's just go. Let's just finish the job and find someone to battle!" Shino said. Sakura and Shikamaru soon agreed, and the two of them started their search.

"Shino, can you use your whatever bug technique to track him down?" Sakura asked, bouncing along tree to tree with Shino and Shikamaru. Shino nodded. They paused and Shino felt the trees with his bugs. He stood still for a while.

"No," Shino finally replied. "Zaku has probably has this protective layer around him to make sure no one can know or see where he is. So something's going on, for he's doing this. It'll take a while to find him."

Sakura remained still, and thought. "We'll just have to continue on, then. Do you want to borrow Pakkun, from Master Kakashi? He's a great tracker, I tell you."

"Alright. We will. So, lead me to Master Kakashi. Sakura, show us the way to Master Kakashi." Shikamaru agreed. And so Sakura showed Shino and Shikamaru the way, and at last, in about twenty minutes time, they had found Master Kakashi. They asked if they could borrow Pakkun, and so he agrreed, but warned them, not to use Pakkun for any other uses. They obeyed, and once again, Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino were out onto their search again, and this time, with Pakkun.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

The cellars were silent, dark and sinister. The walls were leaking with liquid, and only a single candle light lit the entire room. Someone cackled, a dark mellow voice. Footsteps then steeped in, and soon, faded away. There was then a high-pitched laugh, and the voice of someone crying, or weeping. Whispers filled the room, and the laugh and cries muted.

"Don't do it." One voice said, in a begging tone. "Please."

"...I wouldn't. But it is what I must." Another voice said. "Sasuke must be looking for you."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, and so that is why I am, under your cover."

"Don't depend too much on things. But now, I must leave, and so should you. I'll meet you at my office at dusk. Be gone!" And that voice faded, and fleed the dark place, along with foot steps.

"Hmm, that Zaku. Always on the move. Oh, well." A smile crept up the persons' face, as the person crept away.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

Pakkun's face scrunched up, in a way something was not right.

"What's wrong Pakkun?" Shikamaru asked.

"The scent, it's moving. Zaku is moving. We should hurry along." Pakkun said, as he picked up speed. Along with the others, they picked up their speed too, following on.

And so the three teams went on, continuing their search for Zaku, but their destination was always moving, which was making it hard for them. And dusk finally arrived and the three teams decided to take it for the night. So they all rested, at dusk.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

"You were late." The first voice said, sounding unsatisfied.

"Sorry." The second voice said. "I just had to go do something."

"Not again, Zaku. You always have to do something. Either this or that."

"I said I'm sorry. Now let's get over with it. So did you do what I said?" Zaku asked.

"Yes, and did you?"

"Of course." Zaku smiled.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

In Shikamaru's group, Sakura was finding dinner, Shino was making a camp fire, and Shikamaru took a bath in the lake, before it became too dark.

"Be quick out of there, Shikamaru! And help me do the cooking, too." Sakura said.

"Yep, I won't be gone for too long." Shikamaru said, from behind the trees as he stepped into the river, and dipped himself in. "I'll also try finding some fish while I'm at it!"

In Gaara's group, Gaara had found a small motel where he and Temari shared a room in.

"Um, let's eat dinner, Temari." Gaara said.

"I'm not so hungry at the moment. Can I go out and get some fresh air? Before it gets dark?" Temari asked.

"Sure." Gaara answered. So Temari left the motel, while Gaara stayed back and ate dinner.

In Naruto's group, they too had camped out. Naruto went fishing in the lake, Hinata was cooking and Kiba was playing with Akamaru.

"Hinata! Look! I got another fish!" Naruto yelled form the lake. Hinata started giggling, as she yelled back. "Throw it to me!" Naruto threw the fish at Hinata, and she caught it, and she lay it on top of the fire.

In Neji's group, Neji was again, with Tenten, by the camp fire. Neji and Tenten had gone to visit Tsunade's office to ask fro Naruto, and she told them they had gone on a mission looking for Zaku. And so Neji and Tenten, had become part of thta mission too.

"It's getting late." Neji said. Tenten nodded. Neji had started to look drowsy, from all the days' work and the intense training he had done. Startling Tenten, he dropped his head on Tenten's shoulder. His lips almost touched the skin of Tenten's neck, as Tenten held her breath.

"T-Thank you T-tenten, f-for e-everything." He said, slowly.

"Neji..." Tenten said softly. He gave a soft, gentle snore, in return. Tenten smiled, as she patted Neji's hair. She whispered in his ear, "I'll always be here for you, Neji. Always."

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

"That Shino. Where did he go now?" Sakura asked, searching around for Shino. She looked at the camp fire and shrugged. "He had already done his job, so oh well." A breeze whooshed by, shivering Sakura. The wind blew the fire out, and it was all dark. The moon shone bright in the sky, with stars twinkling beside it. "Shino! Now, I need you to come back here, and put back the fire!" Sakura screamed. In a blaze of fire, the fire came back. Sakura was startled.

"Shino? Is that you? And Shikamaru, why aren't you back yet!" Sakura roared. "But...who was that who put back the fire?" Sakura thought in her head. "Hello?" She asked the darkness. The darkness blinded her, but the fire wasn't helping to see who had turned the fire back on.

"Sakura," A voice said. Sakura jumped, in confusion.

"Hello? Who is this?" Sakura asked. She rose up from the log she was sitting on, and walked towards the trees, from where the voice had come from. There was silence, as Sakura could not yet fix in the darkness. In a blink, a hand gripped her wrist, and Sakura let out a loud shriek.

"Ssh." The voice said again.

This time the voice was similar to Sakura. She could tell, she was near enough to the person, she could smell the person, and right form her head, she knew who it was.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, questioningly. Sasuke stepped from the trees, out of the darkness that enveloped him, and into a position where Sakura could see him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said back, slower.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

"What was that scream? Was that Sakura?" Shikamaru wondered. "I think I should get out of the water now." Shikamaru said, rising up from the water. He got a towel and wrapped it around his waist down, and he started walking into the trees. As he tried to see through the thick darkness, he continued on.

With a surprise he saw he face, and screamed. The face screamed back at him. Shikamaru tried to adjust the darkness and finally saw how that was.

"What are you doing here, this late?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be asking you that!" Temari argued back, as she tripped and fell, leaning onto Shikamaru. Shikamaru stared at her with big eyes. Temari leant on his chest, as she felt his cold, wet, soft, skin. She breathed loud. She run her hands down his stomach until it reached his towel, and let go. Shikamaru was staring right at her bright green eyes.

Temari giggled. "Shikamaru..." She paused, as she reached up, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Temari left Shikamaru in deeper confusion. Temari smiled at Shikamaru's reaction. Shikamaru was itching to touch that spot and kiss her back, but his body had stopped him. Instead, he looked down, and smiled back.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

"Narutoooo!" Hinata yelled.

"What Hinata?" Naruto yelled back.

"Hurry and come out of the water, the both of you!" Hinata yelled.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled, but Kiba ignored. Naruto ran so fast, he accidently tripped over a pebble. With a gasp, he fell onto Hinata, giving her a hug. Hinata's cheeks blushed hard red.

"N-Naruto?" She said.

Naruto hugged her, like it was no accident in the first place. "Hinata, you have an amazing laugh." Warmth pooled into Hinata, as she stuttered, "D-Do I? R-Really?"

Naruto gave a laugh. "Yes, you do." As he hugged her even tighter.

SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other's eyes, not being able to take their sight off. Sasuke finally coughed, and broke the silence, looking down.

"Sakura," He finally said, looking back at her eyes. The breeze lifted again, as Sakura shivered. "You're cold, aren't you?" He asked, placing his hands on her cheeks to check her temperature. "You must be cold." He said, as he took off his robe, and tied it around Sakura. "Better now, yes?"

Sakura remained staring at Sasuke, and finally she nodded. She finally shook out of her silence. "Thank you." She spoke.

And once again, there was silence.

"You were the one, putting the fire back on, wasn't it? How did you find me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it was me. I am on a search, that's all." Sasuke answered. The breeze shook hard once again, and Sakura shivered. Awkwardly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, and breathed out some heat.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said again, as she shut her eyes, loving the moment. She never thought this would happen. She never imagined herself like this. She thought she was never going to be back with Sasuke, or maybe, just maybe, was there one more chance? Something told her, she was Sasuke's beginning.

((((( A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It was a loooooooooooong chapter, so that makes up for it! Umm, things will start to get a lot more intense now with the relationships. Hope you've enjoyed it! And what ship do u like best...? nejiten, naruhina? sasusaku? shikatema?)))))))


End file.
